I Will Always Love You
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: Keith has always loved Karen, so watching her fall in love with other men has always hurt him. Now he’s had enough and decides to tell Karen how he feels. Keith’s POV. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Summary - Keith has always loved Karen, so watching her fall in love with other men has always hurt him. Now he's had enough and decides to tell Karen how he feels. Keith's POV. Oneshot. Please R&R.**

**AN - I don't normally write One Tree Hill, but I've been watching recently and I've fallen in love with Karen and Keith and wanted to write a oneshot about them. So apologies if I have written them out of character. **

**I Will Always Love You**

**So here I am, sitting in the house we share. Me, Karen and Lucas. This is how it's been for as long as I can remember…Well, at least since my idiot brother got her pregnant at eighteen and walked out on her. I was left to pick up the pieces, but I always am whenever Dan is concerned, always creating a mess wherever he goes!**

**I've always loved Karen. Long before HE fell in love with her. They were friends, best friends, and I was just his older brother. But then they started dating during my Senior Year, they were sixteen. She and I started to get to know each other better and we became friends. I went off to College and saw less and less of her.**

**I tried to date in College, but it never worked out, I could never get Karen off my mind. I dreamed about her and talked about her constantly. Eventually my mates began to pick up on it, teased me for loving my little brothers girlfriend. I didn't care. Dan always left a trail of destruction wherever he went, broke people's spirits, broke girls hearts. It would only be a matter of time until he ruined their relationship and I would have to fix it. I never gave up hope that one day she would be mine.**

**At the end of their Senior Year, she fell pregnant.**

**Dan went away to College and left her broken hearted. Enter Keith!**

**She came to me and I looked after her. We were together constantly, telling each other everything. Our hopes and dreams, her plans for the baby and working out what she would say to Dan the next time she saw him.**

**It pained me to discuss Dan with her because with every day that went by, I only fell more in love with her.**

**Dan came home at Christmas break, with College girlfriend Deb in tow. He got her pregnant too, only three months after Karen.**

**When I told her the news, Karen refused to go anywhere nears him. She hated him, told me he was "dead to her." I also knew that she silently hated Deb. It was never Deb's fault, but it made it easier for Karen to hate her. Honestly I don't blame her.**

**Karen had Lucas and I fell in love with him instantly, as did she. We got a house together, she opened the café, I opened the garage. We stood by each other through everything, we were a family.**

**Deb had Nathan. She and Dan got married, moved to Tree Hill, he got Dan Scott Motors. And that was that. We were two entirely separate families, we didn't mix.**

**Now Lucas and Nathan are all grown up, basketball stars at Tree Hill High, with a cohort of on/off girlfriends.**

**And we're still here, living the same life. Although since the divorce Deb and Karen have become friends, due to their mutual hate for Dan.**

**Sixteen years later my relationship with Karen is much the same. We're friends, best friends. She knows nothing of my undying love for her but now I've decided enough is enough. I've watched her fall in love with my brother and a few other men and I cant take the pain anymore. Every time I see her with a man I feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart, so I'm going to tell her.**

**I've got nothing to lose, right?**

**I walk to the café in a haze, me feet automatically carrying me there. I see her closing up, flipping the "Open" sign to "Closed".**

"**Hey Keith c'mon in." I hear her say brightly and she flashes me a gorgeous smile. The smile that makes me light up. I grin back, feeling like a teenager as she closes the door behind me.**

**We wipe down all the tables and put the chairs on top of them. Karen pours us two coffees and we sit at the counter. We sip our coffee in silence.**

"**What's up?" Karen asks me gently, breaking the silence.**

**I look up at her and stare deep into her eyes, she stares into mine, waiting patiently for me to answer. I continue to stare, she is so beautiful, so perfect…**

"**Keith?" She prompts with a gentle laugh.**

"**Sorry, I wanted to talk. About us." I say quietly, never taking my eyes away from hers.**

"**OK." She frowns, sounding a little confused.**

"**We've known each other for a really long time and we've been through a lot together. I care about you, I really car about you. Hell, I love you. I will always love you!" I whisper softly, feeling my heart thumping rapidly in my chest as I await her reaction.**

"**Oh Keith," She chuckles softly, "I love you too."**

**She leans forward and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. I close my eyes, savouring the moment. I can tell there wont be a repeat performance any time soon.**

**The warmth of Karen's soft lips leave mine.**

"**I'm going to get my stuff and then we'll go home OK?" She asks. I nod unenthusiastically and she goes in the back to get her stuff.**

**I sigh loudly and hold my head in my hands. "One day Karen, you'll love me as much as I love you." I whisper to myself.**

**She comes back in and flashes a smile at me as we go to walk home. I know in my heart that we will be together. One day.**


End file.
